


Lost and Found

by FonzFan82



Series: TV Comeback [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea finds her long - lost relative, Henry Webber, an actor after so many years. Will he be kidnapped again? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sheryl Webber, a relative on Henry and Arthur's mother's side, picked Arthur up at the airport. She already had picked up his luggage from the luggage claim and was waiting for his flight number to be called.

It was called five minutes later. When the passengers got off, Sheryl helped get Arthur off the plane since he was in a wheelchair.

"I have your luggage waiting, Arthur," Sheryl told him.

"Okay," he said as they headed for the parking lot with one of the flight attendants' help.

Sheryl thanked the flight attendant and tipped him as he left.

After seating Arthur in the backseat, she started the ignition.

"I've decided to move, but since hearing about Henry, I decided to move here to Utah. While I'm out here, I'm going to look for a house and go from there and plan on moving back here," Arthur said.

"Sounds fine with me, Arthur. Did you buy a house in Utah?" Sheryl asked.

"No. I moved in with an old high school friend, but I don't think it's going to work out," Arthur said.

Andrea Webber, another relative who was an aunt to Henry and Arthur, who was a police officer, was waiting for Sheryl at the house so she could help with Arthur and the luggage.

"Hi, Aunt Andrea," Arthur greeted his aunt when he heard her carry the luggage after she said hello to him.

"How did the flight go, Arthur?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered.

The rest of the day passed fast and now it was morning again.

The next day, Andrea got a phone call from Sheriff James. He told her that they found a family member, Henry Webber.

"You've got to be kidding me, Sheriff! We thought he was dead all these years," Andrea said on the phone.

"Turns out he's not, Andrea. He was kidnapped all these years. We have the kidnappers locked up. You can come now, pick him up, and take him home. Do not let the media talk to Henry about this kidnapping thing. He's kind of in a shock now," Sheriff James said.

"I understand. I'm on my way," Andrea said as they hung up the phone.

Andrea showed up at the office within ten minutes. She did not live very far away from work. When she got into the office, she and Sheriff James talked for a while, and then picked up Henry and Sheriff James said he would see Andrea on Monday.

"Okay. I'll be here Monday."

She was so happy to see Henry again after all these years.

"You can stay with me," she said to him.

He did not mind. On their way home, they decided to go to the mall so they could get fresh clothes for Henry. They were at the mall, shopping at all the clothes stores. Andrea would wait while Henry would try on the clothes he wanted. Henry had been in show business since he was twenty years old, so he knew what to do about clothes. He had to buy the hottest style for his character on General Hospital every week. That was the need on his contract, so he was used to buying expensive clothes.

When they got back to Andrea's house, Henry got on the phone and dialed General Hospital to let them know he was still alive and asked if the job was still open. They said it was, and were surprised he was alive. Henry said he would be there in two hours for rehearsal. He called the other show, which was the action show to let them know about him. They were surprised to hear his voice. They let him back on the show, too. They said he could start again Tuesday. Henry said he could come Monday for rehearsal, which they asked him.

Henry told Andrea that he got his job back at both places.

"Good to hear. Do you want to get into fresh clothes?" she asked Henry.

He said he would in a minute. Henry got into the restroom and changed while the phone rang. It was one of Andrea's friends, Kristina.

"Hi, Kristina," she said when it was done ringing for the second time.

"Do you want to get together for dinner tonight?" Kristina asked.

"I'm afraid tonight's a bad night. I have a guest at my house," Andrea said.

She did not mention Henry was over there.

"Oh. I see. How about tomorrow for lunch, then?" Kristina asked.

"We'll see. We have a birthday surprise going on tomorrow and I thought I'd surprise Arthur to bring Henry along since it is their birthday," Andrea said.

"I've forgotten about Arthur. I had no idea he was in town."

"He is. He got in sometime yesterday," Andrea said.

They talked for a bit longer, then hung up. Henry heard the conversation and heard his name was mentioned.

"You could have said yes, Aunt Andrea," Henry said.

"I know, but I want to see what the rest of the family's plans are. Tomorrow's your birthday," Andrea reminded him.

"I knew that. Does that mean I get to see the family?" Henry asked.

"We'll see. I will think about it. I know it will surprise them, but I want to know what your brother's plans are before we do anything. If you do see them, do not say anything about being kidnapped right away. Save it for another time. We are not telling Arthur this kind of news on your birthday. We do not want it ruined. If you see him on his birthday, you will be his birthday gift," Andrea said.

"Yeah, from you, because you found me," Henry said.

"That's true, Uncle Henry, but you should thank Sheriff James for finding you," Andrea said.

"He gets the credit for finding you after all these years," she told him.

The phone rang just then. It was Sheryl this time.

"Hi, Sheryl," Andrea said.

"Hi, Andrea. We are planning on going to the movies tonight. Do you want to come along?" Sheryl asked.

"Hmm. I'll think about it. I have a guest at the house," Andrea said.

"Oh. Who is it?" Sheryl asked.

"One of my friends from Chicago," Andrea said.

"Okay. Call back in a few minutes. We need to know if you're going or not because the movie starts at five."

Right."

Andrea told Henry Sheryl just called.

"She wants me to go to the movies with them," she said.

"You can stay here alone for a while. I don't know what movie it's going to be, but I'll find out."

Right I will be fine. Trust me."

'Not by yourself, you will not. I'll have Sheriff James put a deputy on the doorstep so you won't get kidnapped again."

She dialed Sheriff James and told him the story.

"All right, Andrea. I will send one of the men to look after the house while you are gone with the family. If there's anything going on, we'll have our man call you on the cell," he said as they hung up.

"He's having a deputy come over right away," Andrea said as Henry came down again.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

Andrea told him.

"I know I'm not a child anymore, but I can watch myself," Henry told her.

"What if someone breaks into the house when I'm gone and gets you?" Andrea asked.

She headed for the phone again, called Sheryl on her cell, and told her she would meet them at the movies.

"Okay. What about your friend? He can come too," Sheryl said.

"He's too tired from his flight. He'd rather stay here at the house and rest while I'm with you," Andrea said.

"Okay. If you say so."

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Henry asked as she got off the phone.

"No. Sheryl. She invited me to go to the movies with them tonight. I told her I have a houseguest from Chicago."

"You don't want her to think it's me?" Henry asked.

"Right. That's why I'm making up a story," Andrea said.

"Pretty good so far, but it's a lie."

"I know, but I had to do it."

Andrea waited until the deputy came over so she could leave to the movie theatre.

She was talking to Deputy Williams.

"I'm leaving my nephew here. I am doing a family thing for a while. If there's anything going wrong, call me on the cell," Andrea said.

"All right, Andrea. I have the number. Sheriff James gave it to me," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

She drove off. She met the family there. They decided to see a PG - 13 movie.

"How are your friends doing, Andrea?" Sheryl asked.

"Fine, but they're still tired from all that flying," she said.

"How long are they in Utah?" Sheryl asked while they were in line to get their tickets for the movie.

"I think until Thanksgiving," Andrea said.

"Oh."

During the beginning of the film, Andrea's cell rang, so she had to leave the movie to take the call.

"Hi, Deputy Williams," she said.

She listened to what he was saying. She didn't like what was going on.

"I'm on my way," she said as they hung up.

Nothing happened to Henry when the burglar was in the house, but he only took some of her favorite things: jewelry, music, clothes, silverware. Henry was hiding in one of the closets upstairs, not making a sound. The burglar was caught within twenty minutes. Williams and another deputy caught him. It wasn't Andrea because she was on her way home. She was disappointed to miss the movie, but she'll catch it on DVD.

She got into the house and didn't see Henry.

"Uncle Henry, where are you?" she called.

He came out of the closet he was hiding in. He came downstairs again.

"Good thing nothing happened to you or you would have been gone again," Andrea said.

"I was hiding in the closet," Henry said.

Henry knew it was time to leave for General Hospital.

"Excuse me, it's time to leave," Henry said, knowing what time it was.

"Okay. I'll drive you over in a minute, Uncle Henry," Andrea said.

Eric Anderson was surprised to see Henry again. When Henry walked into the studio, Eric was in and saw Henry.

"Henry Webber, is that really you?" Eric asked when Henry walked in.

"Yes, it is me," Henry said.

"Well, where have you been all these past years? Dead?" Eric asked.

"No. Don't make me talk about it. If the media's around, I'm not supposed to talk about it," Henry said.

"Okay. We should go to lunch sometime and talk about the latest news," Eric said.

"All right. Tomorrow sounds fine with me," Henry said.

"Okay. Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet somewhere?" Eric asked.

"How about if we meet?" Henry asked.

"All right. Sounds good," Eric said.

They agreed lunch at noon the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day arrived. It was Henry and Arthur's birthday. Andrea was at her house for the morning with Henry.

"We'll go there at nine and surprise Arthur without calling. He is living with Sheryl," Andrea told Henry.

"Good idea," Henry said.

"You know it," Andrea said.

They waited until nine o'clock that morning and headed to the car. They got to Sheryl's house within fifteen minutes. Sheryl was the only one awake, but Arthur was the only one in bed that day, sleeping in.

Arthur was busy sleeping when Andrea drove up.

"Wait here for a few minutes. I'll see if anyone will answer the door," Andrea said.

She rang the doorbell. Sheryl answered it.

"Hi, Andrea. Arthur's here, but still in bed, sleeping," Sheryl said.

"Oh. Arthur around? I brought over a birthday present for him," Andrea said, "but it's in the car."

"Yes, he's around. He's in bed now but I'll wake him up," Sheryl said.

"I'll wait here."

Sheryl went back into the house and went upstairs to wake up Arthur.

Arthur woke up and Sheryl told Arthur that Andrea was here.

"I wasn't expecting anyone this early," Arthur told Sheryl.

"Well, it's your birthday," Sheryl told him.

"I know. I'll see what's out there," he said as she helped Arthur out of bed.

Sheryl wheeled Arthur to the front door where Andrea was waiting.

"Happy birthday, Arthur," Andrea said.

"Hi, Aunt Andrea. Thanks. I wasn't expecting you until later," he said.

"I bet you weren't, but I thought I would bring your birthday gift now. It's a surprise. It's in the car. I'll go get Sheryl so she can see it for herself."

"Okay."

She left him for a minute or so while she went to find Sheryl in the kitchen.

"Sheryl, would you like to see Arthur's birthday gift? I know he can't see it, but I thought you'd like to be surprised too," Andrea told her.

"All right. I'll be there in a minute or two," Sheryl answered.

Sheryl went to the living room front door where Arthur was waiting in his wheelchair.

"Are we ready for your gift?" Sheryl asked Arthur.

"I think so," Arthur answered, listening to the car door slam.

That's when Andrea returned.

"You two better close your eyes on this one," she told them.

"All right. They're closed," Sheryl said.

Andrea closed the door and whispered to Henry he could come into the house now and then opened the door to let him in.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now," Andrea said.

Arthur and Sheryl opened their eyes. Sheryl was surprised to see Henry.

"What is going on here? I thought you had a friend from Chicago staying at your house," Sheryl said.

"I only made that story up, Sheryl," Andrea said.

"And I believed you on that. So when you said that you had a houseguest, you meant Henry, right?" Sheryl asked.

"Right. Sheriff James found him," Andrea said.

"You mean he's not dead?" Arthur asked, surprised to hear this.

"Right. He was only kidnapped," Andrea said, "but don't let the media talk about it with him."

"This is the best birthday gift I've gotten, Aunt Andrea," Arthur said happily.

"This is a surprise," Sheryl agreed.

Andrea said she had to go to work.

"All right, Andrea. We'll see you later," Sheryl told her.

"Okay," she said heading back to her car.

"I'll start making breakfast," Sheryl said, going into the kitchen.

While she was making breakfast, Henry and Arthur decided to wait outside until she had it ready.

The phone rang. It was for Henry.

"Henry, did you leave a phone number?" Sheryl asked.

"I guess I did. Who is it?"

"Someone from the cast you work with at General Hospital. He says his name is Eric Anderson," Sheryl said.

"I'll take the call," Henry said.

He went into the kitchen and took the phone call.

"Hi, Eric. How did you get this number?" Henry asked.

"I got it from your application," Eric said.

"I see. I guess that's okay. I guess I should have given it to you the other day," Henry said.

"I tried calling your aunt's house, but there was no answer," Eric said.

"She's at the sheriff's department today," Henry said.

"I see. Where do you want to go for lunch today?" Eric asked.

"I really don't care. How about if you pick me up at Sheryl Webber's house? You probably saw the address on the application," Henry said.

"I saw it. I know how to get there. You're there now, right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. I am. I'll be waiting till you pick me up," Henry said.

"All right. I'll be there in an hour," Eric said.

"Okay. I'll be in the limo."

"The limo? I had no idea you had one."

"I've had it for a few years now," Eric said.

"All right. I'll have someone wait for you. How big is it?" Henry asked.

"It's small. A black one," Eric said.

"Do we need the plate number?" Henry asked.

Eric gave it out.

"Okay. We'll be watching. I might be in the backyard," Henry said.

"Okay."

They got off the phone.

Henry saw Sheryl was in the kitchen again.

"Sheryl, my friend Eric Anderson is picking me up in an hour. We're going out to lunch. He's in a black limo, so will someone watch for it if I don't?" Henry asked.

"Sure. Is there a license plate number?" Sheryl asked.

He gave it to her.

"Okay. We'll let you know when he's here, Henry," Sheryl said.

"Thanks. I told him to come here because I'm over here."

"How did he get my phone number?" Sheryl asked.

"He saw it on my job application. You were one of the references," Henry said.

"Oh."

Sheryl got on the phone and dialed Andrea at the sheriff's office. She was in her office.

"Hi, Sheryl. How is Henry?" Andrea asked.

"Fine. He's fine. He's outside with Arthur. I was surprised to see him and Arthur was surprised to hear he came back," Sheryl said.

She told Andrea about Henry's phone call from Eric Anderson.

"All right. We'll make sure someone is following Henry," Andrea said.

"Okay. Eric is coming here at the house in an hour."

They hung up.

Henry was out at lunch for an hour because that was Eric's lunch hour. They hung out at a hamburger joint that day. The place was packed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheryl had Arthur and his wheelchair in the kitchen while she made pizza for lunch that afternoon.

Arthur talked about how much he enjoyed playing Scrabble the other night with his friends.

"We stayed up until eleven o'clock last night, playing Scrabble. I won!" Arthur said.

"How many of you were playing Scrabble?" Sheryl asked.

"Let's see. I think about four of us," Arthur said.

"Weren't you surprised that Henry came back after all these years after his being gone all these years?" Sheryl asked.

"You bet," Arthur said happily.

Sheryl left the kitchen for a few minutes and returned and sat at the table with Arthur.

"Just the usual mail," Sheryl said to Arthur.

"Really? We should be expecting Christmas mail pretty soon," Arthur said.

"You know it," Sheryl said.

After lunch was over, they watched some television.

"I'll make some popcorn," she offered.

Arthur heard her leave the living room.

During the movie, Sheryl said, "I'm thinking of selling this place. I don't know when yet, Arthur."

"Okay," Arthur said.

"Where are you moving?" he asked, hearing this kind of news.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of giving this place to you and Henry."

"Sounds like a good idea, but you have to talk to him about it first," Arthur said.

"I plan to do that."

Henry came back at one o'clock that afternoon. Arthur was in the living room with Sheryl when Henry walked into the house. Henry heard Arthur say something to Sheryl but couldn't quite catch what he was saying. Henry was standing right behind Arthur while he was talking with Sheryl. He stayed right behind Arthur and closed his eyes.

"Guess who?" Henry said.

Arthur could feel Henry's hands on his eyes.

"Let me guess. I know that voice. Henry?" Arthur asked.

"It's me," Henry said.

"I need the fresh air from what happened all these years," Henry said.

"Okay. We'll go outside," Arthur said.

They went to the backyard and stayed out there for a few hours.

"What about Claudia? How is she?" Henry asked.

"That's a different story. We divorced, and she died of cancer years later. The kids are still alive, but not married. Arnold is living with a group home somewhere out here, but I'll try to contact them and get him out of there and have him with me," Arthur said.

"What about that Hannah? What's she doing now?" Henry asked.

"She's living in Boston. She's now senator there," Arthur said.

When the boys finished getting caught up on the latest news, Henry and Arthur went inside and Arthur got on the phone. He dialed the group home Arnold was living with and talked to whoever was in charge. They said he could leave that night.

"Where are you staying, Henry?" Arthur asked.

"With Aunt Andrea. I'm staying there for time being," Henry said.

"Oh. Sheryl just told me she's thinking of selling this house to us," Arthur said.

"Let me think about it," Henry said.

"Want to come with me tonight so I can pick up Arnold?" Arthur asked.

"Sure," Henry said.

"It takes two to take care of Arnold," Arthur said.

"Really?" Henry said.

He told Henry the story.

"I sure don't like this, Arthur. Who is your doctor here?" Henry asked.

Arthur told him.

"Still? I thought he retired," Henry said.

"Nah. He's still there," Arthur said.


	5. Chapter 5

So Henry and Arthur left the next minute or so. Arthur told Sheryl they were going to pick up his son, Arnold from the group home.

"Okay," Sheryl said and watched the two of them leave the house.

After Henry pushed Arthur and his wheelchair out of the kitchen, Sheryl went to call Andrea at the police station.

"I'll have somebody go out there and follow them so Henry won't be kidnapped again. We just found him, don't forget, Sheryl. I don't want him gone again," Andrea said.

"I don't blame you," Sheryl said.

As she hung up with Sheryl, Andrea told one of the deputies that her nephew was in town and she wanted to make sure he was safe if they followed him so nobody would kidnap him again.

"Will do, Deputy Webber," one of the deputies said as he walked out of the sheriff's office.

She didn't want to do this kind of job because she didn't want Henry to know it was her following him and Arthur.

Several minutes later, the deputy who followed Henry and Arthur called.

"Webber, I wouldn't worry if I were you," the deputy said.

"Why?" she asked.

"All he was doing was driving to a group home," the deputy said.

Andrea sighed. She still wanted her police friends to follow him to make sure he wouldn't be kidnapped.

"I guess you're right, Deputy. I still want him safe. I'll let Henry try going places on his own even if he's an adult but you know how much I worry since we recently found him," Andrea said.

"I know how you feel, but I agree on letting him go out on his own. If he gets kidnapped again, then we'll have to be on watch day and night the rest of his life," he agreed.

"No way am I telling him that. He wouldn't like hearing this if I told him such a thing," Andrea said, "even if he deserves privacy of his own."

The deputy agreed with her. That's when they hung up the phone.

Weeks later, Sheryl finally got to sell her house. She told the family, including Henry and Arthur she decided to move to Chicago and be with some of her family there and would promise to visit them anytime. After she and the family hugged, she decided to help Henry and Arthur move into her house. Arnold was there with his wheelchair and watched Sheryl help Henry and Andrea bring in the moving boxes.

"Does it feel good to live here again, Dad?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, it does, Son," Arthur answered.

Sheryl decided to spend one more night with them and then head to the airport to Chicago. Andrea volunteered to drive her to the airport. Sheryl took Andrea's offer. The next morning arrived fast and then the four of them drove to the airport. Arnold didn't go because he was needed back to the group home that following day. Before Sheryl's flight was called, they hugged and kissed once more.

"You promise to call us?" Arthur asked her.

"Of course, Arthur. I will call as often as I can," Sheryl said as the family got into a group hug.

The flight number was finally called and then Andrea, Henry, and Arthur (Arthur listened since he was blind) watched her head to her flight. She waved one more time and was gone.

"There she goes," Henry said as Sheryl disappeared.


End file.
